


【虫铁】受制于人

by chigeju



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigeju/pseuds/chigeju





	【虫铁】受制于人

托尼觉得自己快要被烤熟了。

前不久他还躺在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里，他的Alpha领着朋友决绝离去，留给他的只有破碎的反应堆，和一具被过于激烈的打斗催发了假性发情的身体。情热来得气势汹汹，平时只靠临时标记渡过，滥用抑制剂的影响已经初步浮现，他还有心思苦笑，可以预见之后一段日子将会变得非常难捱。

而现在，显然发生了一些麻烦。在优雅地和彼得帕克那位迷人的婶婶寒暄完后，托尼顶着一脸乌青坐在青少年的床上，为了招揽一个帮手，装模作样、虚张声势，还是威逼利诱？怎样都好，这是他最擅长的部分。他现在不再需要多余的道德感，就是这玩意儿让人险些吃了大亏。

但是，太热了。托尼没搭在彼得肩上的另一只手紧紧攥住床单，无法控制的燥热从胸膛一直蔓延至全身，乳尖不受控制地挺立，连接触到衬衣都会产生粗糙的摩擦感，后穴时不时涌出一小股情液。他在克制着身体的细微颤抖，维持镇定继续交谈，努力不让彼得看出异样的过程中，费尽了大部分力气，已经有些昏昏沉沉。

直到一张忧心忡忡的脸在他面前放大，“Mr Stark，您怎么了？”托尼身侧的手指被轻柔地一根根掰开，五指交缠，“您现在的脸色看起来就像，呃，上周五被我和梅姨享用的那碟红虾。”彼得压根没有想象到，他面前这位平时高高在上的魅力先生，一本正经的西装包裹下，屁股里正兜满了水。

托尼惊得站起，速战速决，然后离开，他原本是这么想的——如果他随后没有被彼得用蜘蛛丝牢牢黏在墙上，同时，狭小的房间被男孩瞬间爆发出来的橘子汽水味扑满。托尼在满室香气中迷迷糊糊地想，这个蜘蛛小子是什么时候分化成了Alpha？托尼斯塔克的性别从来不是秘密，他认为跌倒在磐石面前比败给人心更不可思议，但也乐见男孩走上了一条明显的坦途。在难言的庆幸中，他甚至没留意到自己因彼得的靠近下意识瑟缩了一下。

“好吧，显而易见的，Mr Stark，您现在需要我了……”羞赧只在彼得的脸上停留了片刻，随后他就坚定地释放出更多信息素，凑上前将托尼困在自己与墙壁间，在对方有些惊恐的眼神中，隔着衬衫去玩弄他的胸脯。那地方不像硬实的肌肉块，弧度饱满紧实，手掌合拢罩起来似乎是不输给少女的份量，在揉弄下又显得极易被塑形。托尼的脖颈被刻下了一个个濡湿的印记，挺立的乳尖隔着衬衣浸泡在男孩的口腔里，被折磨得肿胀不堪，松开唇齿也能看到隐隐透出来的肉色。

托尼并没有阻止彼得卖力的动作，而是任他卷起衣物，像只缺奶小狗一般对自己的乳头又嘬又舔。年轻Alpha清新凛冽的信息素令他紧咬牙关、腰酸腿软，而越是情动，空气中飘浮着的那缕不属于他俩的气味就越是格格不入，让他不至于沉沦过快。后颈上被史蒂夫作为临时标记反复啃咬过的腺体隐隐作痛，仿佛也得知主人被侵入领地，即使在这之前，他们始终没有更深一步。但他知道男孩能嗅得到。

果然，彼得停下了，他甚至为这丝鲜明的排斥感皱了皱鼻子：“这是美国队长，对吗？”随后他在托尼默认意味的沉默中边摇头边小声嘟囔道这可真够不负责的。

托尼终于开口，强撑着理智断断续续讽刺道：“多做，少说。否则别提任何一个月份的封面女郎，恐怕连学校里戴着厚眼镜框的女孩儿，都不会选择和你共度春宵。”话音刚落，男孩原本揽在他腰身的手掌忽的钳紧。见鬼，这男孩对谁都用这么大力气？

蛛丝被融化，彼得一松开手，托尼撑不住地顺着墙壁逐渐滑落，腿软倒在地，双手险险支撑住地面，不断有汗水滴落。浑浑噩噩中，他感受到潮红的脸颊贴上什么器物，滚烫得他半睁开眼，待看清楚后便是一阵心悸。这太超过了，发情期需要大量体液摄入，托尼生怕下一刻他就会败给臣服的天性，恬不知耻地跪倒在Alpha身前，像个荡妇般将对方的阴茎舔舐得啧啧作响。

彼得将性器顶端顶在他的嘴唇上跃跃欲试，仿佛希望像撬开蚌壳一般，让内里的柔软包容自己。托尼那张英气的脸被体液涂得乱七八糟，他轻声喘息，感觉到一阵灵魂深处的焦灼，最终还是屈从于欲望，将性器逐步含进，直到深得不能再深，再让男孩的初次在自己的口腔里尽情释放。那张惯会刻薄言辞，从来都爱拒绝自己的嘴，正乖巧地服侍着性器，被填满、被使用，所有的游刃有余都被撞碎，这是哪怕在彼得昔日最大胆的绮梦里都没有的光景。他着迷地摩挲着托尼被顶弄出形状的侧脸。

托尼呛了满口精液，他敏感地觉察到身体的状况有所缓解，身上原本属于史蒂夫的气味也变淡不少，显然彼得也发现了这点，更加兴奋地把托尼拖上床，捧着他的脸，一下又一下地亲，这种小鸡啄米式的纯情亲吻让前花花公子刚想翻个白眼，就被毫无征兆伸入后穴的手指梗得说不出话。彼得还在他耳边轻声惊呼了一下，“您的身体好热……”紧致的肉壁包裹住他的手指，然而搅动几下就会变得柔软，吮吸着手指不放，比它的主人更会献媚，不难想象到换上自己的性器进去后会有多缠人。

处于情热中的Omega不需要任何前戏也足够湿润，是随时可以被享用的状态。托尼被摆弄成跪趴着的姿态，腿根随着扩张一阵阵抽搐，又被坚定地分得更开，由于酸软而下陷的腰身，也被身后男孩有力的臂膀捞住，性器在滑腻的臀肉上蹭得湿淋淋，头部抵在穴口戳刺，随时打算破门而入。

“不需要把我当作奶油一样搅拌，就，直接进来。”性爱中的柔情会使人软弱，托尼暂时还能控制自己看似威严地下令。然而，下一秒，他的甬道就被彻底填满，太涨了，他张着嘴，发不出任何声音。彼得的木板床坚硬又狭窄，托尼跪得膝盖都有些青紫，双腿打颤被掐着腿根更深更重地顶弄，随着身后的节奏，脸颊不断擦过粗糙的床单，生理性溢出的唾液滴滴答答留下一个个深色印记，他还得咬着自己的手臂，以免尖叫出声被一墙之隔的梅姨发现——如果她不是Beta，就完全能读出空气中飘散的信息素里浓烈的交媾意味。她无论如何也想象不到，大名鼎鼎的托尼斯塔克，会被自己侄子带回卧室压在身下干。潮红、湿润，任谁看了都会明白，那是张深陷情欲，被渴望洗礼得一塌糊涂的脸，也是一张经常出现在各类杂志与新闻中的脸。

直到性器在生殖腔的入口跃跃欲试，托尼才后知后觉意识到大事不妙，虽然与陷入发情期的症状无异，但他明白，自己的生殖腔此刻仍紧紧闭合，没有真正做好被开凿、灌溉甚至孕育生命的准备。彼得不满足于一场纯粹的性爱，也不满足于比史蒂夫更为亲密的临时标记，而是要强行把他的生殖腔操开，从内而外，彻底地侵占他。意识到这点，托尼一时慌乱地向前爬，然而身后的男孩早有准备，于是他只能被一把抓住脚踝，被掐着腰身继续接受进入。

事实上，只要托尼想，他随时可以将任何胆敢对他这么放肆的人轰得稀烂，但当他努力聚焦视线，颤抖地抬起手，他在汗水迷蒙中看到了彼得的神情——那是一种孩童看向自己无法得到的昂贵玩具的表情。

也许男孩从来没有意识到，自己脸上的迷恋有多明显，可狡猾的大人怎么会没有发现呢？他是个混蛋，他在滥用自己的影响力。此刻，托尼的心中升腾起一种奇异的自暴自弃。他苦笑，哈，瞧瞧，当他躺在西伯利亚的寒风中，觉得不会再有更糟糕的局面了，然而他现在甚至和自己视为后辈的未成年连哄带骗滚上了床。

你犯了错，你将他引入更深重的罪恶中，你从来不需要被宽恕，而他告解无门。

托尼轻不可闻地叹息了一声，终于停止试图逃开。生殖腔入口经过数次顶弄，轻轻打开了一丝缝隙，彼得在他背后烙下一个个安抚意味的吻，咬着牙继续狠心推进，终于破开腔口，进入了生殖腔，腔内嫩肉不断推挤吮吸着他的顶端。这感觉美好得难以置信，他终于彻底占领了托尼斯塔克。

托尼手指徒劳地在墙壁上留下几道细微抓痕。男孩不知疲倦地在他身上挥发那些用不尽的力气，抽出性器还被内壁讨好地挽留，带出些许艳红的肠肉，整根莫入时，囊袋在饱满的臀肉拍得作响，丝毫不给初被使用的生殖腔一些喘息时机，托尼只好捂着酸痛的小腹轻声抽气，直到男孩终于有些餍足地用精液灌满了他的后穴，室内像是有人打翻了一杯红酒，空气中充满着醉人的果香。

托尼紧皱眉头，喉结滚动，隐忍的脸上挂着汗滴，他知道，自己的身体被操到陷入真正的发情期了。彼得扼住他的下巴，啃咬两瓣红肿唇肉，不断摩挲着他后颈腺体上在交合途中被留下的渗血的牙印，亲昵道：“Mr Stark，您现在只属于我。”

托尼敏锐地感知到，他身上和史蒂夫最后一丝微弱的联系，终于彻底断了。

不是导师，也不再自居一位严厉的父亲，托尼会雌伏身下，留下所有下流又虚弱的眼泪，最隐秘的部位被彻底占领，甚至未来还会孕育出他的骨肉。用身体盛放他的赤诚、他的热情、他的忠贞、他的向往。这就是彼得帕克所渴望的一切。

又或许到了那个时候，他心里彷徨的爱意就能找到出路。


End file.
